


Улем

by zimovie_zverei



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimovie_zverei/pseuds/zimovie_zverei
Summary: Текст был написан в рамках литературной дуэли в пабликеПервый класс для писателейВ качестве задания была выдана следующая картинка:Изображенное средство перемещения в тексте называется "йорт".Каждое использованное имя собственное говорящее. Список приведен в End Notes.





	Улем

**Author's Note:**

> Текст был написан в рамках литературной дуэли в паблике [Первый класс для писателей](https://vk.com/1klass_pisatel)  
> В качестве задания была выдана следующая картинка:  
>   
> Изображенное средство перемещения в тексте называется "йорт".
> 
> Каждое использованное имя собственное говорящее. Список приведен в End Notes.

Празднование рождения наследника хана Утеруче Добросердечного преобразило Михнәт, столицу славного ханства Кайгы. Дома украсили бумажные гирлянды и цветочные венки, вертлявые дрессированные птички наполняли улицы бархатными переливами. На площади перед дворцом раскинулась шумная ярмарка, где нашлось место торговцам и артистам из всех уголков ханства.  
В северной бухте было не менее празднично — гостей, добиравшихся в Михнәт через горы, встречали все те же гирлянды и птички, а кроме них полотнища с приветствиями и ликом сиятельного хана. Едва высокородные гости ступали на землю, прислужники окружали их вниманием и со всем почтением провожали в город.  
Столько же уважения собирались оказать и достопочтенному тархану Золыму, чей йорт на трех шарах зашел в бухту. Но подготовивших свои самые радостные улыбки слуг осадил угрюмый тарханов сын Явыз. Он чеканным шагом спустился по трапу и потребовал привести стражника. Не обращая внимания на шушуканье толпы, в ожидании устремил взгляд вдаль, крепко стискивая канат трапа будто хрупкое запястье.  
***  
Стражник Бозык был смешон. Без конца теребил звезду на сползшем набок тюрбане, вытирал пот с одутловатого лица, то и дело принимался качать головой. Дважды начинал молитву, но оба же раза сбивался.  
Словом, казался человеком, которому нечасто приходилось видеть мертвецов. Что было странным для стражника из самого сердца ханства Кайгы.  
На ковре возле своего ложа раскинулся тархан Золым со свернутой шеей, он таращил остекленевшие глаза на собравшихся в его покоях живых. Подле своего господина возлежала нагая девушка, головой напоровшись на острый штырь каминной решетки. Огонь в камине скорбно жался к дальней стенке, не посмев тронуть ни одного златого волоска, ни успевшей растечься крови бедняжки.  
На низком пуфе у самых дверей сидела супружница тархана, тихая и спокойная.  
— И никто ничего не слышал? — спросил Бозык, обращаясь к Явызу, который подпирал могучим плечом дверной проход.  
— Матушка услышала вопль Ару и поспешила сюда. Но девка уже была в камине.  
Бозык помялся, посмотрев на родичей тархана, и все же набрался смелости:  
— Как зовут дух вашего йорта?  
Явыз стремительно развернулся к стражнику, нависая над ним и сжимая внушительные кулаки. Невысказанная мысль о том, что слова духа правдивее и точнее слов любого человека, определенно привела его в бешенство и исказила черты лица. Бозык шарахнулся в сторону, его маленькие глазки забегали в панике. Житель мирной лишь десятилетие Михнәт оказался не готов к горячности гостей из далеких пограничных земель, и даже не смог скрыть этого.  
Явыз с трудом сдержал свой гнев и, скрипя зубами, позвал дух йорта:  
— Улем!  
В ответ на свирепый призыв раздался протяжный вздох, похожий на зевок сонного кота. Огоньки в лампах дрогнули, разгораясь ярче. Перед людьми явился дух, собравшись в пыльную фигуру.  
Бозык, глупец, вздрогнул и потянулся к четкам, но быстро опомнился. Домашние духи считались покорными и мирными, но страх перед ними был неискореним.  
— Господин, госпожа, — прошелестел дух, тронув людей сквозняком по плечам.  
— Отвечай на вопросы этого человека! — приказал ему Явыз.  
Улем кивнул, негромко стукнув крышкой сундука в углу, и переместился ближе к стражнику.  
— Улем, — обратился тот к духу, — ты можешь рассказать, кто убил твоего господина?  
— Нет, — ответил дух, заставив тоскливую бруснику в букете на окне запахнуть острее, не в силах иначе выразить свою печаль, — мы пересекали горный хребет и я следил, чтобы йорт не пострадал.  
— Кто сейчас на борту?  
— Господин Явыз, госпожа Гаепле, вы, повар и мальчик-слуга.  
— Был ли на борту кто-то еще? — сглотнув, спросил Бозык.  
— Нет.  
— Значит...  
Бозык осекся, покосился на хмурившегося Явыза, посмотрел на безучастную госпожу Гаепле и трусливо решил начать допрос со слуг.  
***  
Улем вольготно перемещался по кухне, раздражая престарелого повара. Старик, нисколько не смутившись стражника, поведал тому, какие блюда готовил всю дорогу. Ничего не видел, ничего не слышал, никуда из кухни не выходил.  
Бозык кивнул ему и смотрел теперь только на мальчика, которого повар схватил за острое плечо и вытолкнул вперед. Мальчишка стоял перед стражником, мял руками подол рубахи и не смел поднять взгляда от пола. Но даже склоненная голова и упавшие на лицо кудри не могли скрыть ни давно въевшегося страха, ни старых-новых следов от затрещин. Мальчишка был невысок ростом и слишком тощ, чтобы суметь одолеть закаленного в сражениях тархана.  
Покивав на путанный рассказ мальца о том, что в момент убийства господина он был снаружи и смотрел на опасно близкие горы, Бозык грузно поднялся с табурета и вышел прочь из кухни.  
Полный боли визг разнесся по округе и заставил стражника вернуться с полпути к покоям умерщвленного тархана. Мальчишка забился в угол, откуда влажными глазами смотрел на повара, что бился в агонии на полу. Его кожа покраснела, вспухла белыми волдырями. Кипящий бульон из опрокинутого чана неспешно растекался по полу.  
Как неаккуратно.  
***  
Распорядившись позаботиться о поваре, Бозык поднялся по трапу и остановился на входе, где Улем принялся прихорашивать камни над дверью.  
— Есть что-то, что ты можешь рассказать мне?  
— Мы, духи, связаны волей господина, — ответил Улем, очищая камни от пыли. — Господин Явыз повелел мне отвечать на Ваши вопросы. Вам надо лишь задать правильный.  
— Я ведь уже спраши… — начал Бозык, но осекся, вспомнив, что именно спросил тогда, — смерть тархана Золыма ты не застал. Но что насчёт Ару? Ты знаешь, как она умерла?  
— Знаю, — удовлетворенно ответил Улем, заставляя плющ вязью обернуть косяк над дверью. — Я ощутил смерть хозяина и поспешил в его покои. Госпожа Гаепле накинулась на рыдающую над телом господина Ару и отбросила ее в камин. Я смог бы развести пруты в стороны, но явился слишком поздно.  
Успевший разрастись по стене плющ почернел и осыпался пеплом к ногам стражника. Тот устало вздохнул и направился обратно в господские покои.  
Госпожа Гаепле не подняла взгляд на вошедшего Бозыка, продолжив сидеть на все том же пуфе. Спокойная и безмятежная. Но Улем-то помнил, с каким ликованием она смотрела снизу вверх на несчастную Ару. С каким восторгом окунула пальцы в ее кровь и растерла в руках.  
Явыз, в молитве преклонивший колено перед телом отца, вперил ненавидящий взгляд в духа. Вскочил на ноги и стремительно вытолкнул стражника из комнаты. В полумраке коридора Явыз протянул стражнику звякнувший мешочек и силой вложил тому в ладонь.  
— Не стоило брать в это путешествие мальчишку в услужение, — звенящим уверенной силой голосом начал говорить Явыз, не переставая смотреть ханскому стражнику в глаза. — Мальчишка оказался сильнее, чем можно было ожидать. И безумнее. Подговорил Ару, любимицу тархана, и с ее помощью убил своего доброго господина. А затем коварно избавился от доверившейся ему девушки.  
— Каков безумец, — вечность спустя промямлил Бозык, пряча мешочек с деньгами в недрах карманов.  
Улем расстроенно вздохнул, скрипнув половицами. Люди продолжали его разочаровывать.  
Как же жаль, что он не уследил за состоянием потолочных балок, и те столь неудачно обрушились на двоих заговорщиков.  
***  
Сменивший почившего Бозыку страж Ахмак был молодым и дерганным. Обрадоваться нежданно свалившейся на него должности он не успел, погрузившись в череду распоряжений.  
Разобравшись со срочными вопросами, он направился к причаленному йорту. Улем дожидался его, дразня окрестных птичек.  
— Что будет с йортом? — спросил Улем подошедшего Ахмака, который с любопытством смотрел на духа.  
— Госпожу Гаепле заключили под стражу, наследников у тархана Золыма не осталась, — неуверенно начал Ахмак. — Скорее всего станет собственностью хана.  
— Сам Утеруче Добросердечный когда-то взойдет по этому трапу?  
— Скорее кто-то из его советников. Может даже йорт будет дарован кому-то за заслуги.  
— Остается верить, что это будет такой же достойный человек как тархан Золым и его семья.  
Ахмак согласно покивал, вызывая широкую улыбку Улема.

**Author's Note:**

> Автор вдохновлялся идеей с твиттера - https://twitter.com/kotalkin/status/1239155227116396546
> 
> В качестве имен собственных были использованы понятия из татарского языка:  
> Үтерүче — убийца  
> Михнәт — страдание  
> Кайгы — горе  
> Золым — насилие  
> Йорт — дом  
> Явыз — злой, жестокий  
> Бозык — порочный  
> Ару — хороший  
> Үлем — смерть  
> Гаепле — виновный  
> Ахмак — глупец


End file.
